


Date Night

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (lmao just found out that was a thing like halfway through the day whoops), Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Humor, Iwaizumi knows better, M/M, Oikawa pretends he doesn't treat Kageyama like a lil bro, happy oiiwa day, well i like to think i'm funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi go on a date and some... unexpected (to say the least) people just so happen to show up.





	

It was going so well. _So well._ Iwaizumi had picked Oikawa up from work for their date night. It was Oikawa’s turn to pick what they would do this time, so Iwaizumi didn’t really know what would be in store for the rest of the night. He was only mildly surprised when they arrived at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Apparently Oikawa had had reservations for weeks ( _“Weeks, Hajime, weeks. Do you know how hard it is to get reservations here?”_ ) and could barely keep it a surprise. The food, so far, had been amazing. Perhaps not quite worth how utterly _expensive_ it was, but Oikawa was paying so he could live with it. (The fact that they had agedashi tofu was an extra bonus.)

But of course, their luck was _definitely_ not good enough to make the night continue to be perfect. Especially with who just walked into the restaurant. Iwaizumi tried not to stare in disbelief as Kageyama and Hinata waited to be seated. He managed to pull his attention back to Oikawa without him noticing anything. It was honestly a miracle that so far he was the only one that noticed. Sure, Oikawa wasn’t facing them, but he always seemed to have a sort of sixth sense about things like this.

“Hajime, is something wrong?” Oikawa asked worriedly. “You seem distracted.”

Iwaizumi quickly focused on Oikawa again. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just trying to figure out what we’re doing after this.”

Oikawa smiled warmly, and Iwaizumi’s pretty sure he fell even more in love every time he saw that smile, the one Oikawa saves just for him. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

“I’m sure I will. I’d just like to know what it is I’m getting into,” Iwaizumi replied, temporarily forgetting the two that just walked in. If Oikawa just didn’t see them it would be fine.

“I think you should know by now I like surprising you,” Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi nodded with a small smile that quickly disappeared as soon as he saw _who else_ but Kageyama and Hinata walking towards the only empty table near them (read: right next to them). He caught Hinata’s eye as they approached and could only managed a look of sympathy. A look that was mirrored in Hinata’s expression. “Hajime, what-” Oikawa whined as he turned around and quickly cut himself off with a venomous, “Oh.”

“Tooru, just ignore them,” Iwaizumi pleaded in one last attempt to not probably get kicked out of the restaurant. He was about to turn away. Iwaizumi could see him start to turn. Then he made eye contact with Kageyama. It was going so well.

“I’ve already forgotten about them,” Oikawa said loud enough for the rest of them to hear and probably the rest of the couples in the vicinity. He never broke eye contact. Iwaizumi sighed. _So well._

“Tooru, be a responsible adult.”

At least he had his attention again. “I don’t know what would ever make you think I am anything but,” Oikawa responded haughtily. They went back to their dinner, but Iwaizumi saw Oikawa look over at Kageyama with a sneer almost every 30 seconds. He sighed and resigned himself to eating in silence. 

When they were finally ( _finally_ ) done eating and they were on their way out, Iwaizumi braced himself for the worst when Oikawa stopped at Kageyama’s table. They didn’t do anything at first, just stared at each other.

“Does he make you happy?” Oikawa asked abruptly. Kageyama nodded in confusion. “Good,” he said decisively, ruffling his hair before moving on to Hinata’s side of the table. He leaned over, placing his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, and spoke so quietly Iwaizumi could barely hear. “If you hurt him, I _will_ find out, and you will not be happy.”

Hinata nodded quickly. Oikawa straightened up and Iwaizumi started pushing him out of the restaurant before he could threaten anyone further.

“Full of surprises,” Iwaizumi muttered as they walked out of the restaurant, shaking his head. “You treated Kageyama like a little brother.”

Oikawa scoffed. “I did nothing of the sort.”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi smiled, grabbing Oikawa’s hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “we’ll go with that.”

Oikawa hummed, a slight blush on his cheeks. “You’re being awfully affectionate, Hajime. Any particular reason?”

Iwaizumi leaned against Oikawa. “You weren’t paying attention to me.”

Oikawa laughed, “And people say _I’m_ the needy one that always demands attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi is overly affectionate and Oikawa treats Kageyama like a little brother (i am prepared to fight for these headcanons)
> 
> find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub


End file.
